A Mistake I Don't Regret
by JuniorArtist
Summary: AU. Each and every one of us made a mistake and most of the time, we regretted it. But can Allen still regret it when this mistake lead to something that gives meaning to his life?
1. Part I

**This ff is based on a true story. Well, half of it actually. But still, I hope you will like it because I really do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any characters of it. It is rightfully owned and created by the great Hoshino-sensei **

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"What?!"

Allen Walker is a man that values life and pride. So when he thinks he makes a mistake, he immediately patch it up so that the next day, he can walk with his head held high and no regrets. But he didn't forsee that the man infront of him would be so hard to deal with.

"But I already said 'I'm sorry' so why would you not accept it?" Allen asked as he pleads with his eyes.

The raven-haired man sitting at a hospital bed lifted his eyebrow at the attitude the other man was displaying at him. "Listen, moyashi. _First_, you almost killed me when you gave me the wrong dosage for my medication yesterday. Did you even read the doctor's order or are you too impatient to even double check it? _Second_, are you even qualified to study nursing? You're so small. What are you? An elementary student pretending to be in college? And _third_, I don't want your apology. I'm going to talk to your professor now. I am so reporting you."

"You listen, Mr. Yuu Kanda. _First_, I have greatly and deeply regretted what I did yesterday. I was distracted, that's all. _Second_, Yes, I qualified to be a college student as I am now currently enrolled in a university. And I am not small. Third, please. Just please. I'll do anything. As in anything just don't report me to my CI." Allen said, his voice getting soft as his resolve disappeared at the end of his monologue.

"CI?" Kanda said, confused.

"Clinical Instructor. That's what we call our professor because basically, they are not teaching us in a classroom and they are registered nurses teaching us the skills needed in our profession." Allen said, confidence replaced the emotion he was feeling earlier.

"Whatever, Moyashi. I'm reporting you anyway." Kanda reached for the button that is used to call the nurse when emergency arises but Allen immediately stopped him.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Allen was desperate. He was a third year nursing student and is doing his best to achieve his dream. He didn't want to be reported and get his dream and uncle in trouble because of his negligence. No, sir! He will do everything and anything in his power to solve this problem on his own. He doesn't want to bother his uncle anymore. He had given him so much trouble already.

"And why would you think I will change my mind?" Kanda glared at Allen as he removed his hand from the boy.

"Um.. Because I already apologized?" Allen said uncertain.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched at the answer he received. "I already said that I won't accept it."

"I know." Allen bowed his head in defeat. He doesn't know what else he could offer to change the man's decision.

Kanda waited and observed the boy as he fell silent. He was wondering what was running in the boy's mind now. But he dismissed that thought as he was getting annoyed because he wanted to rest and the boy was preventing him from doing so.

"If you don't have anything to say, you can leave now."

Allen's eyes widen at the harsh tone Kanda used. He looked at the man sitting on the bed then at the room. Now that he had a chance to observe the room, he noticed that it was the same as yesterday.

"I just remembered something. Where are your parents? Why don't you have someone here to take care of you?" Allen asked, curious as to why the man is alone.

"Mind your own business. I said leave, so get out of here." Kanda pointed his finger towards the door, waiting for the boy to get out of his sight.

"No."

"What. Did. You. Say." Kanda was furious. He hadn't met a man that was not afraid of his glares. Normally, when he looks at them, they would immediately cower and leave him alone.

"I said no. I will not leave you here all alone."

"_Thank you because that was what I wanted_." Kanda said sarcastically.

"Finally. We had agreed on something. I'm glad." Allen smiled and turned his head to the door as someone suddenly knocks on it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lotto. Can I do something for you?" Allen asked as he opened the door and discovered a nurse standing there. Miranda Lotto is a nurse currently on duty in the ward Kanda was in. She was unluckily assigned to keep Kanda in check for his medication and other problems he would encounter. She is a sweet woman but is often scolded because of his weak confidence in her skill.

"Oh, its you. I'm here to give Mr. Kanda his medication. What about you? What are you doing here?" Ms. Lotto nervously asked as he showed Allen the tablets she was going to give the patient.

"Um, I'm here to visit. Can I do that in your stead? I think it will be convenient for you." Ms. Lotto beamed at the offer. She was so happy because he can avoid the grumpy young man even for a while.

"Thank you. I'll leave it to you then. I trust that you can wait until he swallows the medicine. And be careful. He's a really rude guy." Allen smiled and waved goodbye at the nurse and turned to walk towards Kanda's bedside.

"Hello, earth to Mr. Kanda. Are you still in there?" Allen asked worriedly as he waved his hand infront of the young man's face.

Kanda's mind was currently in turmoil. Earlier he was really angry with a certain white haired-boy in front of him that he was ready to strangle him to death. But that feeling immediately disappeared when he saw the boy smile. He smiled at him and, god, Kanda was captivated. Hell, he doesn't like anyone or anything in this world, except maybe for himself. But that smile immediately changed his view on the boy. Like he was an angel in disguise.

"Get your hand away from me, Moyashi!" Kanda said angrily as he swat away the hand infront of him. Kanda is not going to tell that the boy's smile had made him feel like that.

"Hey, I was just checking if you're still alive. And what is a moyashi? You keep saying that." Allen demanded as his hand flew on his hips and waited for an answer.

"Figure it out yourself. What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get out?"

"I'm still here because Ms. Lotto, your nurse asked me to give this to you." Allen handed Kanda his medication and a glass of water. "Don't worry. It's the right dosage. Besides, you will need it for your operation."

Kanda didn't argue and complied to what Allen said. He took the tablets from the boy's hand and swallowed it accompanied by water the boy offered him. When Kanda was finished, he positioned himself in a comfortable position and felt his eyes becoming heavy.

"What.."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. One of the meds you swallowed will make you feel tired so I suggest for you to sleep. And also, I've decided to be your care taker until you can leave from this hospital. I'll visit you everyday after my classes seeing that no one is taking after you. You can't complain. This is free of charge but in exchange, you will forgive me from what wrong I have done. I don't want to be expelled so, I'm doing this for you and for myself."

Kanda was about to protest but the heavy feeling he is experiencing at the moment is hard to fight. _The moyashi said he will be back so I'll leave it for now._

- -

"Ten Golden Rules for Administering Drug Safely

1. Administer the right drug.

2. Administer the right drug to the right patient.

3. Administer the right dose.

4. Administer the right drug by the right route.

5. Administer the right drug at the right time.

6. Document each drug you administer.

7. Teach your patient about the drug he is receiving.

8. Take a complete patient drug history.

9. Find out if the patient has any allergies.

10. Be aware of potential drug-drug or drug-food interactions."

Allen was lying on the small couch beside the wall as he recited the golden rules he needed for his exam tomorrow. Kanda on the other hand was smirking at the thing the boy was doing. He was memorizing the rules on how to give drugs safely when he himself had already broken one of the rules.

It was already a month after that incident and Kanda, although greatly opposed as to what Allen proposed, was forced to let the boy do what he wants. Besides, the boy was so stubborn that he can't help but to agree on his term.

"What are you smirking about?" Allen asked as he arched an eyebrow at the man.

"Nothing." Kanda's injury, which was dislocation of the bone on his right knee was already healed. But before he could go home, he still has a week of rehabilitation before he could be fully considered healed. It was really boring for Kanda being kept in the hospital but because a certain white-haired boy visits him everyday, the boredom he felt slowly fade away replaced by contentment.

"Oh, before I forgot. I brought you something to keep you company whenever I'm not here." Allen walked to his bag on the table and pulled out a hand-made doll. He then turned and placed it on Kanda's bed.

"What is this?" Kanda asked as he inspected the scary little thing. He flipped it around and noticed that the place where the face should have been was covered by a picture of a smiling white-haired boy. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Hmm? Can't you guess?" Allen laughed as he snatched the doll from Kanda's hand and sits it on his shoulder. "It's a little me. See?"

"You really are stupid, moyashi." Kanda smirked.

"I told you that I'm not a beansprout. My name is Allen. A.L.L.E.N. Allen." When Allen had figured out what moyashi means, he immediately run and burst into Kanda's room to say that he was not a beansprout. Kanda almost laughed at the expression Allen was displaying at that moment because he didn't know if the boy was really angry or not because Allen Walker that time was pouting.

"You're still a beansprout to me so deal with it."

Silence then enveloped the room as Allen returned to what he is doing earlier. He was having an exam and he didn't want to fail it because his uncle had told him that if he perfected it, he will fly out there and spend his week with him.

"Hey, Kanda. After you leave this hospital, will we be seeing each other again? I mean, the deal says that I will accompany you only until you leave this institution so.."

"We'll go on our separate ways. That's what it was supposed to be, right?" Kanda was confused. He didn't know if he really wanted Allen to stay out of his life or not. But one thing is for sure, he felt really happy whenever the boy is around.

Allen, upon hearing the answer of Kanda fell silent and returned to gaze at his book. He was a bit disappointed but agreed with Kanda. It's not healthy for him and especially Kanda to stay like this.

"Kanda, I'll be here the day you will leave this hospital so wait for me okay? I'll be the first to tell you to get out of this place and return to your grumpy boring life so be ready." Allen said happily as he stood up and walked to his bag. "See you tomorrow. I can't review here properly so I have to go home early. Besides, this exam will decide whether I can spend some time with my uncle or not."

Kanda limped to the couch where Allen laid the doll of himself and grabbed it. He looked at the picture on the doll's face and smiled lightly. "You really are a stupid moyashi."

--

The day before Kanda's release, Allen happily announced that he had perfected the exam and his uncle is coming home to spend the week with him.

Kanda was happy for the boy. He had discovered recently that Allen is an orphan and the only living relative that he had is his uncle that works in another country to supervise their company.

"I was wondering from the day I met you, where are your parents? Why didn't I see someone visits you here?" Allen asked as he arranged the flowers he brought with difficulty in an empty vase.

"My parents are dead." Kanda said nonchalantly as he turned a page of the newspaper he is reading.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides I have a foster father that took me in after they died."

"So where is he now? Why doesn't he visit you here?" Allen stopped arranging the flowers and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I live alone now. And I never told them that I am here." Allen's eyes widen at what he just heard. He didn't know if Kanda just doesn't care or he didn't want to worry his family.

"You know, your father might be worried by now. I will be when I can't contact my son for more than a month." Allen said sadly. He doesn't understand why Kanda decided to overcome his situation alone. Good thing he decided to stick with Kanda till the end. He can't imagine what Kanda might do to himself when he finally snapped out of boredom.

"Che. Mind your own business." Kanda folded the newspaper and turned to observe the boy. He noticed that Allen's face was flushed red and he was breathing a little fast than usual. He tried to touch the boy's forehead but Allen backed away from the boy's touch.

"Umm, I think I'll go home early today. I wanted to stay with you a little longer but I needed to fetch my uncle at the airport so, see you tomorrow. Wait for me. Don't leave without me okay?" After saying those words with haste to Kanda, the boy run out of the room, slamming the door a little louder than usual.

"What the..?"

--

_Where the hell is he? He told me to wait for him but it's already past visiting hours. _Kanda angrily opened his drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling something on it. When he was finished, he left the room, a doll on his hand and his bag swinging on his shoulder then walked to the nurse's station.

Kanda saw Ms. Lotto and walked towards her. Upon seeing Kanda, Miranda smiled and greeted the man. "Good evening Mr. Kanda. What are you still doing here? You should have left an hour ago. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to-"

But Kanda was not able to finish his sentence when a man suddenly shouted in the hallway for some help. Kanda tilted his body to his right to look at the man making a scene.

The man Kanda saw was a man wearing a formal dress in black. He wears black coat and black pants. His hair is also black with a bit curly at the end. His skin is tanned. His mouth was moving but Kanda didn't concentrated on what the man was saying because he can already see in his face the worry he felt.

When Kanda turned his head to the nurse's station, he noticed that all of the nurses were in turmoil. The once nervous and always uncertain Ms. Lotto was now running towards the room pushing an E-cart (it is a drawer where emergency meds and equipment were placed for emergency purposes) with her.

"Report this to Dr. Bookman and tell him that Mr. Walker was having another seizure." Kanda's head immediately turned to his left when he heard the nurse said the surname of the boy he was waiting for.

Kanda walked to one of the nurses to ask who this Walker person is. He was having a bad feeling about this but he was ignored by the nurse and told him to hold still for a moment because an emergency is in progress.

But Kanda couldn't wait. He wanted to know now so he walked towards the room of the Walker patient but was immediately stopped by Miranda when he emerged from the room. "You can't sir. Only families and medical personnel are allowed to enter and peek at the room. The boy was in a little critical condition so please follow me back to the nurse's station."

Kanda reluctantly followed the nurse back. At the station, he noticed a box that can be turned 360 degrees standing on the desk (I don't know what it is called, so sorry XP). He walked towards it and discovered that it was a list of the patient in the said ward. He turned the box and looked for the name occupying room 306. When he read the name, the breath that he didn't know he was holding was slowly released into a slow exhale. His heartbeat also slowed into normal beats.

He read that the occupant of room 306 is a Michael Walker and NOT Allen Walker.

When Kanda was certain that his intuition was wrong, he turned to face Miranda again. "Here." Kanda handed the nurse a folded paper. "Remember Allen Walker? The one who visits me here everyday?" Miranda nodded. "Give it to him. Tell him I can't wait for him anymore. It's past the time we had agreed on." With that said, Kanda turned and left the nurse's station without glancing back. If he had, he would have noticed the somber look on Miranda's face as she placed the paper over his chest.

--

_I've waited but you didn't come. I guess the agreement ends here._

_You wanted to be a nurse, right? Just keep believing in yourself. Good luck_

_-Kanda_


	2. Part II

**i'm still not yet finished with the 3rd part but since it's been ages since i've updated my stories, i will be updating most of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any characters of it. It is rightfully owned and created by the great Hoshino-sensei **

- Part II -

"How are you today, Michael Allen Walker?" A man with a curly black hair asked as he sat down beside a white-haired boy on a hospital bed.

"Uncle Tyki! Will you stop calling me that? Besides, I'm fine already. Can we go home now, please?" Allen asked hopefully. "You know I don't like hospitals, right?"

"Hahaha. You're funny, you know. You said you hated hospitals but then why do you want to be a nurse who happens to work in _a_ hospital? Hmm?" Tyki arched his eyebrow at his nephew. He loves spending time with Allen because whenever he's with the boy, he can't help being childish.

"Working and being a patient in a hospital is waaayyy too different. I wanted to help people. I don't want to be a burden to others."

"Allen." Tyki said, and whenever he calls Allen by that name, he means business. "You're not a burden. You're the most amazing person I have met."

"Haha. Says the person who loves to lie and gamble." Allen crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the man smirking.

"Mikki! I'm being serious here and then you just suddenly blew it off. But honestly, you're the most amazing nephew I ever have." Tyki patted Allen's head and turned to mess his hair.

"I'm your only nephew, uncle. And could you please call me Allen. You know that I don't like that name you gave me." Allen pulled the hand from his head and pulled the cover out of him and started to get out of bed.

"No. Besides, what's wrong with calling you 'Mikki'? You're name's Michael and I don't want to call you Mike because it sounded like a dog (peace to all the readers that is named Mike) so, 'Mikki' it is. Isn't it cute? I'm Mikk and you're Mikki!" Tyki said with a smile as he observed his nephew. Allen just shook his head.

Allen arranged his belongings into his bag. After that, he walked to the IV pole and turned his IV off. Allen was about to pull the IV Catheter off of him when he was stopped by two large hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tyki demanded as he tried to stop his nephew from what he is about to do.

"Can't you see? I'm pulling it off. I'm leaving here. I don't want to be here. Besides, I'm fine already and I wasted my week with you here. You promised to spend it with me and I was thinking to use those times in an exciting way." Allen placed his hands on his hips as soon as he pulled it out from Tyki's hold.

"No. you're not going anywhere. You just had a pneumonia and seizure attacks. Do you think I will just let you go out because you said you're fine?" Tyki said, worry evident in his voice.

"But you know it's not good for me if I spend all my time here in the hospital. You're the one who reminded me that everyday. Besides, where do you think I caught the pneumonia from? Hmm?".

"You're in an isolation room right now, so you won't have to worry about that. But taking it aside, I was planning to have a long serious talk with you, young man." Tyki stood up and then motioned for Allen to sit on his bed. "One of the nurses told me that you are going here everyday visiting some patient. I already told you, Mikki. You are not allowed to stay or go in the hospital except for when you have your duties. I thought I made it clear when I agreed to let you study nursing?"

"I know, uncle. But nothing happened to me within that month. And I even think I felt healthier than before."

Tyki shook his head slowly. He didn't know how to convey his message to his nephew and he's supposed to be the smart one here. "Look, Mikki. I agreed on this because you promised me that you will be careful whenever you're in contact with sick people. But look what happened. You almost died and yet you say that nothing happened to you?"

"But I can't leave him here alone. He looks so lonely. I can't help but pity him." Allen tried to reason out with his uncle. But Tyki is hard to deal with especially with this kind of things. He never let anyone win in an argument against him. Well, maybe except for Allen.

"Him? Who are we talking about?"

"Um, his name is Yuu Kanda. He's a patient here. I was assigned to be his student nurse for a day. Then I made a mistake that luckily did not do him any harm. I offered him company in exchange of not reporting me to my CI. He's kind of a jerk, really but in reality he's just lonely and loss. I know there's good in him and my intuition was never wrong."

"That kind of thinking will be the end of you someday. You always see goodness in people even if sometimes they don't deserve it."

"If you mean what you say, I think I should have given up on you a long time ago. You and my father is the reincarnation of a devil."

"Haha. I know. Anyway, this man called Yuu.."

"Kanda, Uncle. He will kill you if he ever heard you say his name. He's a Japanese so he prefers to be called by his last name."

"You think he can handle me?" Tyki smirked. No one has ever lived to tell the tale of a battle against Tyki.

"Hmm, yes I do. I think he can handle you just fine." Allen said as he smiled at his uncle.

"Now I'm curious. I have never heard my nephew side with another besides me. But that's beside the point. Did you get your pneumonia from this man? Because if you did, I will definitely kill him."

"No. He had a dislocated knee joint and is very healthy. I think I caught the disease from a patient in the lobby. I remembered he sneezed right at my face." Allen shivered at the memory. Studying nursing have some of it's bad effects too because when you started to learn Microbiology you will never see the world like you used to. You will learn in this subject that microorganisms were lurking everywhere and in just one touch of a hand you can get a lot of diseases out from it.

Tyki jabbed his finger on his nephew's forehead. "That's why I told you to be careful."

"Yes. I know. Now, can we go already?" Allen asked hopefully, pulling out his puppy-eyes to his uncle.

Tyki was taken a back. Whenever his nephew pulled that face to him, he easily bends to his wishes. But today is a different matter. It concerns Allen's health. And for Tyki, Allen's health is his number one priority in the world.

"No. but I will make a deal with you. You will stay here in the hospital for a month of supervision or until I say so."

"No! I don't want to live here!"

"Let me finish first. You haven't heard the end of the bargain yet." Allen fell silent. He was wondering what would his uncle offer him to change his mind. "I will take a leave for work for a month and spend it with you. Sounds, reasonable?"

"No. I want three."

"I can't leave the company for that long."

"Then, no deal." Allen crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head at the opposite direction where Tyki is standing.

Tyki is having a headache at the moment. He knows that Allen is a stubborn kid. But he didn't know that he is this stubborn. Really, this kid will be the end of him. Tyki exhales loudly as he looked at his nephew.

"Alright. I'll file a leave for work and spend my three months with you." Allen abruptly stood up and hugged his uncle tightly.

"Remember the boy you told me about? The one you visited here everyday." Tyki said as he checked his cards on hands.

"Yes. What about him?" Allen smirked as he looked at his own cards on hand.

"I was just wondering why he is not visiting you here when you two were just neighbors in this hospital." Tyki placed his set of cards on the bed and waited for Allen's turn.

"About that, he left here awhile ago."

"Really? When?"

"The day I was admitted here. I was supposed to lead him outside of the hospital and bid him farewell. But that didn't work well because apparently, I was having a seizure at that time."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, Ms. Lotto told me what happened. He also gave me a note from Kanda." Allen placed his cards on the bed and smiled. "Royal straight flash."

"Wha.. Not again. Okay, what do you want now?" Tyki asked as he readied to list the things Allen was going to say.

"Hmm.. I want to.. I want to go to Japan."

"What? Are you serious? You know I don't allow you to travel."

"That's why I said I wanted to go to Japan because you won't allow me. And we made a deal, uncle. I won the game so you better change your mind or I will not talk to you anymore." Spending the time in a hospital is making Allen bored. He really wanted to go out but his uncle insisted to stay. So to end the boredom he was feeling, his uncle offered to play with him and to make it exciting, the winner will be able to make demands or requests to the loser.

"But, why Japan? There are a lot of countries here in Europe that are eye catching." Tyki was suspecting that this whole thing has got something to do with the Japanese boy.

"I just thought that cherry blossoms are really beautiful. I wanted to see it for real. Dad once told me that it was really beautiful. I have to see it for myself. Please, while I still can." Allen pleaded as he kneeled infront of his uncle on the bed. He put his hands together and bowed his head.

"Hey! it's not funny. Don't you ever say that again, understand? I will only allow you to fly if and only if I can see that you are fit to fly out and take care of yourself."

Allen's head immediately lifted up. He was smiling at his uncle and was about to pound him when a knock was suddenly heard at the door.

Tyki growled at the sudden interruption. He was about to be hugged by his favorite nephew and was stopped because of a god knows who. Allen laughed inwardly at the action his uncle was displaying. _He really doesn't grow up._

"What?" Tyki said by the door.

"Um, Mr. Tyki Mikk. Dr. Bookman is calling for you. I think it's about Sir Michael's condition." A nurse said as he shyly looked at the man.

Tyki retreated his head back into the room and turned to Allen. "I'll be back. You better get some rest. I'll not be gone long." With that said, Tyki softly walked out of the room leaving the boy alone.

_Wonder what's wrong._

A bell was rung at the nurse's station and immediately accompanied by a loud crash inside a room behind the station; a nervous and shy nurse immerged.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Kanda. I haven't seen you for three weeks. Did you happen to forgot something when you left here in the hospital?" Miranda asked softly.

"No. I'm here to ask you about the schedule of my doctor. I needed some medical certificate from him that says that I can already compete for a competition."

"Okay. Wait there a minute. I'll check Dr. Chan's schedule for you." Miranda then disappeared behind the door.

While Kanda was waiting, he noticed that the man who was making a scene in the hospital at the time he was leaving was walking towards his direction. _If he's here, that means the Walker guy is still here._

Kanda couldn't understand why that certain scene that day he left the hospital kept repeating in his mind. _Maybe because they have the same surname?_

"Ms. Nurse, is Dr. Bookman here or is he going to talk to me through the phone, again?" Tyki asked as they approached the station.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I'm afraid you're right. He asked me to call you in your nephew's room because he wanted to talk to you about something." The nurse then pointed at the phone located at the far end of the station.

Tyki walked towards it and placed the phone over his ear. "What?"

Kanda was not an eavesdropping person but there's something about this man that interest him and makes him listen in the conversation over the phone.

"I don't want your excuses, old man. I want results. So, what is wrong?" Kanda was so sure that the man was worried sick about something.

After hearing what the other man said on the other line, Tyki almost shouted at the phone. "What do you mean by that? How can you be so sure? My nephew, my little Al-"

"Mr. Kanda. Dr. Chan is free tomorrow morning so if you like; I would make you an appointment with him." Miranda said, smiling. Kanda was surprised at the sudden appearance of Miranda that he didn't catch Tyki's words.

Kanda decided that what the man was talking about over the phone doesn't concern him so he decided to let it go.

"I'll be back tomorrow then." Kanda then turned around and walked towards the elevator. But before he could reach the said elevator, Miranda called him back.

"Is there anything else about the schedule?" Kanda asked, obviously irritated.

"Ah, no. it's about… about…" Miranda had wanted to tell Kanda about Allen but the boy forbid her in doing so. Allen had begged her not to tell anyone, especially Kanda about his condition. He told her that he doesn't want others to worry. Besides, if she do tell him, he will be breaching the patient's confidentiality, which is never to tell others, besides the medical team the medical condition of a patient. "It's.. It's nothing. I'm sorry. Please be careful on your way home." Miranda then waved goodbye to Kanda.

"Really? You are not making fun of me now, are you? Can I really go home?" Allen asked excitedly.

When Allen woke up from his rest, he found his uncle sitting on the couch. His head was cast down and his eyes were being blocked by his hair. But after Allen announced that he had woke up, the gloomy aura surrounding his uncle had suddenly disappeared. He then announced to Allen the great news, that he was allowed to go home.

"Yes. That's what I said. So, go pack your things. We'll be leaving here first thing in the morning." Tyki said as he patted his nephews head.

"Aww, why do we have to wait until tomorrow? Can't we go now?" Allen sniffed as he looked at his uncle in the eyes.

"Don't make that face, young man. I needed to fix some of your papers before they can let you go. But I promise, we will leave here as soon as it is done."

"Okay!" Allen jumped from his bed and happily arranged his belongings. Tyki on the other hand just watched the boy as he sat on the bed.

"Finally! After three weeks of imprisonment, I'm free!" Allen announced at the nurse's station.

Some of the nurses and people near the station giggled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was like a child that had received a gift from someone.

"Mikki, be quiet. You're making a scene." Tyki scolded Allen and turned back into talking to a nurse.

Allen glared at his uncle and then hummed happily as he waited for his uncle to finish. He decided to sit down on a long chair that was located beside the wall, a little far from the nurses station. He knew that his uncle would look for him in case he's finished.

Allen was so lost in thought about leaving in the hospital that he didn't notice a certain long dark-haired man approached him. "What the hell, moyashi?"

Allen tensed at the voice. He knew the owner of it. And he wished that he was mistaken. But when he turned his head towards the direction of the voice, he was met by an irritated Japanese guy.

"Kanda." Allen said using the most calm voice he could muster at that moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I.. I.."

"Don't tell me you gave another patient the wrong dosage of their medication that you ended up having to visit him here everyday?" Kanda said even before Allen could think of anything to say.

"Yeah. That's right. I also gave him the wrong dosage of medication." Allen said as he sadly smiled at Kanda.


	3. Part III

**hey! it's been... a while? i know. i've been dead for some time now. but you can't really blame me.. i haven't gotten back my enthusiasm regarding DGM so updating is still impossible. **

**actually i don't know if there were still reading this but we'll see. so, here's the new chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any characters of it. It is rightfully owned and created by the great Hoshino-sensei**

**-Part III-**

"Who was the boy you were talking to earlier, Mikki?" Tyki asked Allen as they rode the car.

"Oh, him? He's the one who I gave the wrong dosage of meds to," Allen replied, nonchalantly.

"You mean, that's him? The famous Yuu Kanda?"

"Famous? How come he's famous?" Allen tilted his head to the side as he waited for his uncle's reply.

Tyki turned his head to the side and watched the scenery that moves before him. "He's famous because he caught your attention."

Allen laughed at his uncle and was still continuing to do so eventhough the older male had already given him one of his fiercest glare. "Hahaha.. don't tell me you're jealous, uncle."

"What if I am." With that, Allen abruptly stopped his laughing fit and stared at his uncle, bewildered. "You can't blame me. I'm used to having your attention all focused on me even if someone was with us. But these past weeks, all I could hear from you was how you got along with that brat."

"Don't call him brat. He's already twenty four. Besides, he really is kind because he didn't get me in trouble with my professors".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uncle, I thought you said you're not going to work. You're breaking the deal, you know." Allen said complaining. He only have 4 days left before his uncle return to his work.

Their deal was 3 months. And those 3 months were the best months for Allen. He was allowed to leave for school and just fulfilled one of his dreams. it was to see an upclose true cherry blossoms. The trees were beautiful. It really melted his heart. He thought his father was only joking when he said that cherry blossoms were magnificient. But now that he had seen one, he was beginning to believe his father.

"I know I promised. But Mikki, it's really an emergency and I will tell you a surprise later that I know you will surely love. So be a good boy and wait for uncle here, is that clear?" The promised 3 months of vacation with Allen was coming to an end. Tyki decided to spend all his time with Allen as possible. He even ordered his subordinates to never seek for his guidance regarding work as much as possible. He's really running out of time and he wanted the remaining ones to be the most memorable in his life.

"okay, I'll let you go this time. But not the second time, alright?" Allen said as he kissed goodbye to his uncle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Allen was not a boy that loves to break promises and such. But being alone in a big house with no one but the servants around, you will tend to get bored too. So to quench his boredom, Allen decided to visit the university he's studying at. He really needed to catch up on things at school or he will be left behind.

When he was walking towards the university, he caught sight of the hospital he was confined in. he then remembered that he was supposed to go back and thank Miranda for all the troubles he caused. So he decided to detour at the hospital before going to the university.

Allen was busy thinking of things he would offer Miranda for the good things she did when he suddenly bumped into someone. He almost falls on his back but an arm on his waist prevented it from happening. Allen looked up at his savior and was shocked to see Kanda.

"You're still as clumsy as ever, moyashi." Kanda said with a smirk.

"I am not. You were the one who bumped into me so it's not my fault if I bounced back. Your body built is much bigger than mine." Allen said as he straightened himself up.

Allen was staring at Kanda's face and was amazed at how beautiful and radiant it was now that he was living outside the hospital. _I guess hospitals do really make you look sick._

"Haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" Allen's thoughts were broken by Kanda's question. He was confused. How did Kanda knew that he wasn't around?

"How'd you know-"

"That you weren't around? That weak looking nurse was placed to the out patient department and all she talks about was you." Kanda said.

"Really?" Allen smiled.

"What, did you gave her one of your wrong medications and ruined her brain?" Kanda smirked folded his arms over his chest.

"What? No! of course not. I wouldn't do that to her. Besides, I already apologized about that mistake. It was just once and no harm done."

"yeah right. Then what about that other patient you gave your wrong dosage of medication too? Did he die or was lucky to live and be paralyzed?" Kanda was having the time of his life right now. he didn't know that he would be this talkative after meeting Allen again. He thought that he would just greet the boy and be on with his life again but something was pulling him to the boy. And he was curious as to what it is.

"What patient? I don't remember anyone I… Oh! Right! That patient. Yes, yes. I remembered. Haha!" the patient Kanda was referring to was the imaginary patient Allen came up with to excuse himself from explaining why he was at the hospital the last time they met.

"_What the hell, moyashi?"_

_Allen tensed at the voice. He knew the owner of it. And he wished that he was mistaken. But when he turned his head towards the direction of the voice, he was met by an irritated Japanese guy._

"_Kanda." Allen said using the most calm voice he could muster at that moment._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I.. I.."_

"_Don't tell me you gave another patient the wrong dosage of their medication that you ended up having to visit him here everyday?" Kanda said even before Allen could think of anything to say._

"_Yeah. That's right. I also gave him the wrong dosage of medication." Allen said as he sadly smiled at Kanda._

"_I thought you wanted to be a nurse? If you're like that, better change your profession now before you kill someone." Kanda said as he sat beside Allen._

"_Are you worried for me, Kanda? I didn't think you would be the kind of guy to worry for others. Haha!"_

"_I'm not worried for you. I was thinking about the guy you might kill. This hospital is the nearest one in my apartment so if it shut down because of your incompetency, it would really bother me."_

"_Haha. I thought so. You really are a jerk." Kanda and Allen were silent for a minute. no one dared to speak before the other._

_Allen looked at the nurses station and realized that his uncle was finished talking to the doctor. He knew that he was about to go and look for him. _

_Allen very well knew the habit of his uncle. When he found out that the man he's sitting with is Kanda, he would surely start to boast at him and irritate the man. So to prevent that, preventive measure should be taken._

"_Uhmm, Kanda, What are you doing here? I thought you said you're not coming back here." Allen asked , wishing that kanda might remember whatever he's supposed to be doing here and leave._

"_I need a medical certificate for my next competition."_

"_So, aren't you going yet? The doctor might be in already."_

"_It's still early. My appointment is 9:00. it's only 8:30." Allen took a glance at his uncle and saw that he was shaking the hand of the doctor._

"_Moyashi, I wanted to ask you about the day of my discharge. Why didn't you come?" Kanda said as he turned his head at Allen. But Allen was not listening. He was now standing and straightening his clothes._

"_Sorry, Kanda. I really need to go. See you some other time." And with that, Allen ran towards his uncle, and pulled him towards the stairs to descend the hospital floor._

"Oi. Moyashi" Kanda slightly shook Allen seeing that the boy's mind was wandering.

"oh, sorry. What were you saying Kanda?"

Kanda sighed and asked, "I was asking you about the day of my discharge. Why didn't you come?"

Allen was surprised. He didn't expect that question from Kanda. He thought he would just put it behind him as if it didn't happen. "About that, I was really going but then I-"

Ring! Ring!

Allen almost jumped when he heard his phone ring. _Uncle must be back and was worrying where I am._

Allen flipped his phone and put it on his ear. "Uncle?"

Allen paled and his body violently trembled as the person on the other line talk. Allen's hold on the phone slackens and his knees gave up on him. He was shaking violently.

"_Your uncle had an accident. He is now in a critical condition."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uncle!" Allen shouted as soon as he reached the personal clinic owned by their family located at their mansion. The equipment that could be found there can be compared to the equipment the hospitals would use. But since it was for personal use only, it does not include equipment needed for an operation.

In the room, Allen saw his uncle in the hospital bed with the medical team all around him. He can see that the usual, white bed sheet is now covered with blood, a lot of blood.

Allen's knees almost gave way again if not for a hand that supported him. He then looked at the owner of it and was surprised to see his red-headed friend. "Lavi… what.. happened..? is my uncle…? Why? Why is he not in the hospital?" Allen shouted as he shook Lavi's shirt. LAvi, on the other hand, could only turn his head at the side for he didn't know what to say.

"Because he practically begged us " Dr. Bookman answered after a while without stopping at what he was doing.

"Then why do you listen to him if you knew that he was in a critical condition? You know he's not in his right mind! He could die here and I know you know it too so why?" Allen was now crying. He didn't know what to do. His uncle is the only person he has now. if he were to die, Allen wouldn't know what would become of him.

"He's doing if for-"

But Allen's worries escalated when he heard his uncle calling for him. The boy then pushed Lavi aside and immediately ran towards Tyki, holding his hand a the same time. "I'm here uncle. I'm sorry I left home. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go earlier. I should have stopped you. If I did, then this wouldn't have happened." Allen said as he cried.

"Shh.. it's not.. your fault. It.. was an.. acci..dent. It's not.. your fault… So, don't cry."

But.. but.."

"It's alright Mik..ki.. I will not.. die. I won't leave you.. so don't wor..ry anymore.."

"NO! It's not alright! Especially if you're stubbornly refusing to go to he hospital! Why would you not go? They would treat you there in a second!"

"No. I won't go to the hospital. I don't want you to go in there anymore. I want to be here, beside you."

Allen then turned to face Dr. bookman who was trying his best to save tyki's life. "Please! Doctor! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't listen to my uncle and take him to the hospital.. please. You know you can't save him if he's here. Please. I'll give you my consent. He's not thinking right right now. So please.. please… someone, save him…" Allen continued to cry and kneeled before Dr. Bookman.

"Alright, alright. Since I've got a consent from you and this is an emergency, I'll bring him to the hospital even if he protest but you have to promise me one thing Allen. I will not do what you want if you will not promise me this one thing." CR. Bookman said as he kneeled down infront of the boy.

Allen slowly lifted his head and nod. He will do anything for his uncle. He would even give his life for him.

"I want you to promise me you will not visit him to the hospital nor set foot on any hospital again. Is that clear?"

"But.."

"No buts. Now, do you promise?" Allen was stunned. He didn't know what was happening. How can he know his uncle's condition if he was forbidden to set on foot in the hospital. And what about his dream? How can he be a nurse if cannot go into it? But right now, his uncle's life is much more important than his dream so.. "Yes, I promise"

**And cut!**

**Before i forgot. i'll be putting this story on a higher rating when i again update it, meaning it will be rated M. the story will be the same. the topics involved will be just a bit... serious? i don't want to offend anyone so i'm saying this in advance.**

**see you!**


End file.
